What Happened To The Digidestined?
by Davis1
Summary: This is my first fic on fanfiction.net. I am Tai_rules' little bro. I wrote this way before Zero 2. This is suppose to be what happened to the Digidestined after they went to the digital world. Please read and review, but no flames!


What Happened To The Digi-Destined  
By: Ward Yourdon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Big surprise! This is my first Fanfic on fanfiction.net so please be nice and don't flame. Or suffer the wrath of my sister, Tai_rules! NOTE: I know that everyone is OOC, but this is supposed to be some funny nonsence that my sis helped me write.  
  
Sora is in detention every day for no reason. She seems to like detention. Tai is in CC (Correctional Center.) for punching Matt during class. Tai stares at Sora through the detention room's door on his way to CC every day. (He punches Matt a lot.) Matt is in CC every day too. He punches Tai because he doesn't like Tai staring at Sora every day on the way to CC. They both fight over her all of the time.  
  
Izzy graduated from fourth grade and went straight to college. He graduated from college within an hour becoming the smartest ten year old in the world. He was donated large sums of money, in which he used to buy AOL. He fixed all of the problems on AOL. Everybody lost the need for mailmen after Izzy made e-mail even better. Then he bought out Bill Gates, becoming the richest and smartest boy in the world. Then he was voted the youngest President in the history of the United States. (They all moved to the US after they saved the Digital world.) He still prospers today.  
  
T.K. and Kari were sent to juvinile hall for 50 years. They had stolen a soda from a vending machine. They were allowed to drink the soda, but it was a flavor they didn't like. So they used it to make a cherry bomb. Which added two more hours to the three hours. (They slightly exagerated about the 50 years part!) When they became senoir citizens, they realized that they loved eachother and got married. Then they went to live with Izzy in the White House. (He got re-elected a lot.)  
  
Joe and Mimi got married. Mimi wore her pink cowboy hat and pink wedding dress. Joe wore a suit with a clip-on tie. When he was asked to kiss the bride, he said that he was allergic to kissing and shook Mimi's hand instead. Joe became a lawyer, much to everyone's surprise. He lost many cases because he was allergic to court rooms. Mimi became a fasion designer of pink. Everyone, everywhere, began to resemble Mimi because they bought her clothes. Then when the became senoir citizens, they moved in the White House with the world-famous Izzy.  
  
After Matt got out of school, he didn't have to go to CC anymore. He went on to become a famous actor. His most famous quote became, "No autographs, please." He also starred in a Western Movie and he always carried a six-shooter on the set and everyone else carried bazookas. In the movie, he won by a lucky shot. Girls everywhere loved him. He was was the next Leonardo DiCaprio. He married my sister, Jessica. She also became a famous actress. She and Matt were known as the six-shooter couple because they always carried a six-shooter. Matt and Tai became best friends, but they fought every day. When Matt and Jessica became senoir citizens, they packed up their six-shooters and moved into the White House with Izzy and became his famous body gaurds.  
  
Sora still went to detention. She still liked it there. She was the oldest girl ever recorded to be in detention. Tai finally got Sora to come out of detention and married her. Then they hooked up with Matt and Jessica. They became good friends, but Matt and Tai still fought every day. (Old habits die hard.) When Sora and Tai became senoir citizens, they also moved in with Izzy because everyone else did.  
  
The second Digi-destined where ignored by the originals and lived in a barn in some cow-town and it has been known that Jessica had attended school there. And to this day the second Digi-destined are there watching the grass grow and their all time favorite movie western, As The Barn Smells. Starring Jessica and Matt with their six-shooters. It was a spin-off the original soap opera. The also opened their own resturant called, The Barn Grill and it still exists today.   
  
All of the Digi-destined lived in the White House with Izzy, until the day they died. There is a monument for Izzy and is a famous tourist site. And parents tell their childern stories of how Matt and Tai used to fight. Jessica and Matt went down as two of the most famous actors in history. And no more needs to be said about the Digi-destined!  
The End 


End file.
